Imperialia
The only civilization that is still surviving till now, Imperialia is the uncontested empire in the area. Overview Imperialia is home to native Kelosians, and some immigrants have roots from Crystaldeep. Being able to survive on Veniphon meant one thing: Imperialia would grow to be the biggest and only in Veniphon. It has a colony, the planet Vodiron, and controls trade around the area. Even though Veniphon lies on the edge of the Kelos Sector, it lies on a major trade route, and henceforth, a stopover at Imperialia could mean a chance for trade and rest. History Timeline of Events 1st Imperial Year The Empire is set up by Kelosians ove rthe palnet. they have established their positions among the other tribes in the area and control the planet of Veniphon. 89th Imperial Year Trade opens to the rest of the world. Imperialia is prospering and thriving. 254th Imperial Year Civil war breaks out in Sydonis, the first capital. Sydonis is taken over by anarchists and the nation is split by 3 warlords, forming a tripartite. Sydonis belongs to the most powerful warlord, Redfus. During their reign, federalists, republicans and communists communties form. 300th Imperial Year Redfus's son takes over and unifies the whole nation again. Imperialia prospers under his and his descendent's rule. The Capital is moved to San Porto. 602nd Imperial Year Civil war once more. Republicans take over. The Empire ends for a while. Uprisings happen all over the country The republic is falling apart. During this period of 12 years, it is known as the Dark Age of Imperialia. These twelve years are not considered under the Imperial Rule Calendar. 603rd Imperial Year 12 years later the civil war ends. Power returns to monarchists. Monarchists learn to live side by side with federalists, republicans and democrats. Communists are arrested and executed. Once more, the country is prosperous. 807th Imperial Year The country and planet is too small to live in. Vodiron is annexed as a colony and Kelosians move to live there. The thriving country now puts population under control. 860th Imperial Year NOW. History of Politics Parte Soe Family (First Dynasty): The first family to strat the empire. They hold power until the 254th Imperial Year. They are later overthrown by anarchists. Mosr Redfus Family (Longest Dynasty): The Mosr bloodline starts with civil war and Mosr Redfus. They hold power for the longest, until the 582nd Imperial Year. Gadater Barra Family (Shortest Dynasty):The Gadaters hold power for only 18 years, after inheriting the throne. They are struck by the Mersk Civil War and the empire is stuck for 12 years of war. Somme Deme Tro Family (Silver Dynasty): They hold power for only 89 Imperial Years, and they end their rule over the country at the 692nd Imperial Year. Stovionkus Gaius Family (Golden Age): They have been ruling the countries for decades, and they bring about the Golden Age to Imperialia. Politics The country is single-handedly run by the Emperor, with the help of the Grand Senate, Ruling Council and Central Parliament. Grand Senate The Grand Senate is separated from the rest of the political departments in Imperialia. The members fo the GS is picked by the Emperor, and they hold a strong position in politics. The GS can make laws and amend laws with the approval of the Emperor. They can choose to vote in a new Ruling Council if circumstances allow. Ruling Council All the courts of the country are controlled by the RC. Ministers also come from the RC. The RC is controlled by the Emperor, and the council will make policies and laws under the guidance of the Emperor. However, the final say lies with the GS, which is un-influenced by the RC. Central Parliament The CP is voted in by public, but all candidates must be assessed by the GS first. 260 members make up the CP. 130 members represent the Monarchy, another 100 represent the Republicans and Democrats, while the remaining 30 members represent the Federalists. There are Central Government Elections every 7 years to vote in a new parliament. Their overall job is to make sure that conditions are set for a policy before passing on to the RC for review. Monarchial Sector They represent the monarchy in the parliament, and they debate everyday with the others to efend the interests of the Monarchy. Republican and Democrat Sector Republicans and Democrats hold the second majority in Imperialia, and they have to do the same thing as the Monarchy Sector. They have no power over political reformation and military. Federal Sector Federalists are the worst lot. They have no power over political reformation, culture, military and state religion. However, Federalists can only be elected by fellow Federalists. Economy Completely reliant on international trade to boost its economy and raise its monetary value, Imperialia has many exports and imports. The value of its currency in relation to the world is considered high, hence inflation rates are very low, at about 0.0032% per annum. The budget for each year is designated at 476 Billion IBL (about 9 trillion USD, considering its population), with seldom tweaks to the economy. Military The entire armed forces of Imperialia are registered under the Greater Imperialia Armed Forces (GIAF). GIAF controls all military operations inside and outside of Imperialia. Population Category:Veniphon Category:Venipere System Category:Imperialia